


Why do you do this to yourself, Levi?

by eUnicorn15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Depressed Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Multi, Okay I'm not, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eUnicorn15/pseuds/eUnicorn15
Summary: Please read the tags. Thanks.





	Why do you do this to yourself, Levi?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter I hope you like it. I know it's kinda short.

It's a cold night, it's autumn. Levi sits on his bed, alone. He and his new found love Eren Yaeger are almost a month in a relationship. They didn't even had sex in this almost-a-month-relationship. Levi didn't want to have sex with Eren until they were together a month or two.

 

He was scared that Eren would see his wrists.

His wrists were a complete mess, covered in fresh and old cuts and also scars. Even with his extremely optimistic boyfriend he couldn't stop cutting himself.

 

It was like he couldn't life without it.

He wanted to end everything. His live was a complete mess. Isabel and Farlan are dead. He was getting fired at his job, he couldn't find a new job, Erwin.. oh Erwin he was almost always acting like he was Levi's father and not his friend. Levi had so much stress he couldn't handle it anymore. It was too much.

Just too fucking much.<

\--

So he sat there on his bed, razor knife in his hand. With fresh cuts on both wrists holding the knife finally over his throbbing pulse. 'Why are you hesitant? Do it finally, go ahead.' He thought to himself. And so he set the knife down on his pulse and cutted as deep as he could. He did the same on the other wrist after a few seconds he was bleeding like hell.

After 2-5 minutes he started feeling dizzy.

A few minutes his small figure fell on the floor with a loud thud.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo did you like it? I think I'll continue this when I got 15 or 15 kudos and 2-5 comments oh kniw we're at comments that's good please writ a comment if you found a spelling mistake, 'cause english is not my native language.


End file.
